Love and Hate
by slashwriter95
Summary: Kendall realized that his true love is for someone else. How will James react to that?


In apartment 2J, things were getting romantically tricky. Kendall and James ended their one-month relationship because of lack of feeling, Logan and Kendall had their eyes set on each other for a long time, longer than _Jendall, _and now, Logan and Kendall are together…all in the same night. The two already lived in the same room together, as did James and Carlos, so it wasn't really hard to release the sexual tensions that _Kogan_ had.

"Logan, I feel like crap." Kendall looked down at the floor, sitting on his bed.

"It's not your fault." Logan sat down next to him. "If something doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. Look at us. We _have_ something. James will get over you and things will be fine."

"I just hope you're right."

"He's our friend, he has to accept change. That's life. If you didn't feel anything, it's not your fault. You didn't intend to do it anyway, right?" Kendall looked up at Logan, nodding. Then, instantly, the brunette boy cupped his best friend's cheek, with love and care in his eyes, and the other blonde boy did the same. Romantic aura filled the room as their lips met, the feeling of passion raced through them, something that _Jendall_ never had. Then, the door busted open. James, with a very unamused expression on his face, stood there. His anger quickly changed to sadness when he saw the two figures in the middle of the room.

"So _this_ is why it's over." He said. Then, he took one deep breath and ran away.

"It's not like that!" Kendall screamed after him. Logan just stood there, his eyes on the ground with an embarrassed and ashamed expression on his face. Kendall chased James onto the Palm Woods pool area. It was late at night which means they had to be extra quiet so they didn't wake anyone up. Especially Bitters. "James!" Kendall whisper-screamed to him.

"Leave me alone! You ended it with me for Logan!" He whispered in the same tone.

"I knew him longer! We had more of a connection. We've had hidden feelings for each other for years. You and I had it for one month. I realized that I hid my old emotions from myself by dating you. I don't know why or how, but I am sorry. I lied to myself and used you. And I shouldn't have done that." James looked at him, tears streaming down his face.

"I…really cared for you."

"I know. And I'm sorry. This was not my intention." James moved closer.

"So, I guess I forgive you. We'll always be best friends. And nothing more. And I'll support you two every step of the way." Kendall opened his arms, welcoming James in for a hug, tears still streaming down his face. After they broke apart, James and Kendall leaned in quickly for a goodbye kiss. A farewell to the pain, confusion, and drama from the last month to now. "I'll miss this. But I'll get over it." James said as he broke from the kiss.

"Good. Now, lets go back to bed before my mom goes nuts."

"No. You go ahead. I'm gonna take a quick swim. I kinda need it." Kendall nodded and snuck back upstairs.

"How did it go?" Logan asked Kendall as he returned to their room.

"He'll be okay. He's just taking a quick swim."

"And he's cool with it?"

"Well, he said he supports us, so I guess. I explained everything to him."

"Good. So, that means," Logan ran his hand up Kendall's chest. "You're guilt-free." Kendall smirked in a sexy way, then closed and locked the door.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Man, you don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." He pushed Logan onto the bed, then jumped on top of him. "You are my true lover, and I'm sorry I hid that from you and myself."

"Same here." Logan said, Kendall grabbed Logan's face and kissed him with a passionate force. Their hearts beat fast against each other's chest as Kendall sunk into Logan's body. The two boys tongue-battled and felt every part of their body like they needed each other to survive. James finished swimming and snuck up to the apartment. The two boys were still going at it, stripping each other's shirts. James opened the door, snuck passed a resting Carlos, and went into his bathroom. Closing and locking the door, he stripped and went into the shower. He turned on the water, blocking the sounds of passion and lust coming from the other room. Meanwhile, Logan and Kendall stripped everything off of each other as James washed his well-toned body. Steam was appearing on the mirror from the scolding hot water. Then, as Kendall and Logan were making love in the other room, James felt odd…dizzy…and the bathroom was getting all blurry, spinning.

A thump was heard from the shower. A big thump, then a crash like many objects falling. The two stopped what they were doing and ran to the room. Mrs. Knight and Katie were still asleep, but Carlos was there, turning off the water and pulling James up. The two other boys looked down onto the floor. Bottles of shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, etc. were scattered across it.

"James must have hit something causing those bottles to fall. Kendall, can you pick them up while I put a robe on James?" He nodded and started picking up the bottles.

"You're a good friend, Carlos." Logan smiled.

"Just doing what a good roommate should. By the way, do you think you could wake up Mrs. Knight and Katie? We should really let them know what happened here. I'll also call an ambulance. He hit his head quite hard." He touched the back of James's head, then raised his hand so Logan could see a familiar red color on his hand. "It's not a lot, but it's still serious." Logan shuttered as he left to wake up the girls.

"What? I'm up! Let's go!" Kendall and Carlos heard Mrs. Knight scream from her room.

- - - In hospital room - - -

*James POV*

I'm laying down in a hospital bed. One light…no two lights are lit from the ceiling. It was still pretty dark out. I turn my head slightly to look at the clock. 3:15. It's still early. I don't really know what happened to me. I just remember blanking out in the shower…I still feel emotional about the whole _Kogan_ thing. And the hot shower didn't help the dizziness go away. I'll be honest. I'm hurt, yes, but I will support them as well. I am their best friend, and I must learn to go on and accept change…even if things go wrong for me. I turn my head slightly to the right. My heart sank a little. There was someone sitting next to me, sleeping in a chair. He stirred for a little, so I tried calling his name.

"K-Kendall?" He woke up, with a little snort. It was…kinda cute really.

"James? Oh, thank God you're okay!" He got up and kneeled by my bedside. "I know that this was my fault…a small part of it. I didn't mean to put all this stress on you."

"You didn't. At the time, it was just hard for me to get over you. It's fine. I've learned to move on, so stop apologizing. You have three best friends, all in a band with you, and you have a kick-ass boyfriend. Honestly, don't feel guilty. I'll find someone else." I really had Kendall. He was starting to sob a little. "Listen, I don't know if that relationship is the right one for you or not, but, like I said earlier, I'm here for the both of you. And Carlos. By the way, thank him for me."

"You knew he was helping you while you were uncontious?"

"No. Logan came in here earlier and told me. And I also told him the same speech that I told you. He was bawling tears of happiness. I guess I have a talent in acting as well as singing." I could tell that Kendall wanted to smack me. Thank God I was bedridden at the moment. Then, I heard my door open. The rest of the Knight family, my other two best friends, and the nurse came in. Logan moved right next to Kendall and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Carlos smiled at the two, and Mrs. Knight and Katie watched the nurse carefully as she replaced my IV. Well, at least I know they care.

"Is everything okay, James?" Mrs. Knight asked me.

"Yeah. I'm feeling pretty good. Why?"

"Because you look like you're crying." Carlos pointed out. I wiped the incoming tears with my hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just glad that all of you are happy, healthy, and okay."

"Same to you." The three boys said. And in that very moment, I could see Kendall glowing. Logan too. And it made me feel sad…but also happy. I lost a lover, but I gained a stronger friendship. Now too many relationships are lucky enough to end like that. I suppose I was lucky. Kendall is like a blessing in disguise to me. That's enough to keep me satisfied.


End file.
